


Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

by Dryadeh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Inquisition -Trespasser
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers del DLC Trespasser*<br/>"Había algo sabio en ella, un rescoldo de Arlathan prendado en su límpida mirada. Su alma era más antigua que la del resto de elfos. Y a Solas le intrigó."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Es posible que esto acabe siendo una colección de viñetas.  
> Por lo pronto, esta tiene leves spoilers del DLC "Trespasser" y sucede aproximadamente un año antes de los acontecimientos de Dragon Age: Inquisition. 
> 
> Dedicada a Mileya y su legendario amor por Anakin SkyCalvo.

** Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego **

**_I. De luciérnagas y estrellas_ **

Despertar del Uthenera fue como abrir los ojos a un nuevo sueño. O peor: a una pesadilla.

En el mundo que Solas había conocido los elfos brillaban como soles radiantes y la dorada Arlathan no era sino el reflejo de su luz. A pesar del yugo de los Evanuris y de la injusticia social, Elvhenan había sido hermosa. Espíritus y elfos convivían. Edificios enteros llenos de estilizadas agujas podían construirse con un pensamiento y modificarse con un parpadeo. Era posible trazar el curso de un río para adornar sus verdes jardines con sólo desearlo. Los puentes estaban hechos de diamantes y las ruedas de los carruajes de plata. La música irradiaba cada rincón del reino, expandiendo su melodía por el aire como el aroma del pan recién hecho. Había bibliotecas eternas, de altas estanterías cuyo fin estaba más allá de la vista, pobladas por archivistas dedicados a recopilar y organizar cada fuente de saber y ponerla al alcance de todos. Los eluvians comunicaban cada lugar de Elvhenan, eliminando las distancias. Uno podía desayunar en Arlathan y cenar en la Aguja Blanca en compañía de espíritus de la Sabiduría y la Compasión. Los bosques eran eternos y habitados por amistosas hallas blancas y doradas. Los días eran soleados y las noches cálidas, cuajadas de millares de estrellas.

Pero, en el mundo mutilado por el Velo, todo había cambiado. Solas recorrió durante meses los antiguos dominios de Elvhenan, ahora llamados Orlais y Ferelden y dominados por humanos, esa especie que estaba en la primavera de sus vidas cuando él se sumió en el Uthenera. Los que antes habían sido ignorantes y bárbaros, viviendo en chozas de madera, incapaces de escribir su rudimentaria lengua y de aprender la sutileza del élfico para comunicarse con ellos, eran ahora los dirigentes de la tierra.

Los elfos habían quedado relegados al papel de sus sirvientes y esclavos. Vivían hacinados en elferías, despreciados por los humanos, relegados a trabajos manuales y mal pagados. Tenían vidas tan cortas como las de los hombres y el doble de duras. No había nada de la antigua melodía de Elvhenan en ellos, ni sabiduría en sus almas jóvenes y simples como las de un recién nacido.

“¿ _Esto es todo_?” se preguntaba al verlos “¿ _Para esto modifiqué las reglas del mundo y sacrifiqué todo lo que amaba? ¿Para esto apagué la luz de Arlathan_?”.

Había pretendido mejorar el mundo, acabar para siempre con la esclavitud a la que los Evanuris sometían a sus iguales, y casi mil años después despertaba para encontrar que había conseguido justo lo contrario. Los elfos seguían siendo esclavos y ya no recordaban quienes eran. Esa versión de su pueblo le resultaba ajena, como si una especie completamente diferente hubiera ocupado su lugar. No había en ellos nada de lo que había amado en su gente y eran tan sólo una cruel pantomima de lo que los elfos había sido.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que tenía que deshacerlo todo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver atrás. De reconstruir Elvhenan, de rasgar el tejido del Velo, eliminando la barrera antinatural entre dos mundos que siempre habían sido uno. Si el precio por todo aquello era liberar a los Evanuris, que así fuera. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Lo único que no podía permitirse era dejar las cosas como estaban.  

Fue entonces cuando, en sus vagabundeos, se topó con los Dalishianos. Había decenas de clanes por todo Thedas. Se llamaban a sí mismos elfos libres, los custodios del antiguo saber. Adoraban a los viejos dioses y respetaban las primitivas costumbres. Hablaban con nostalgia de Arlathan y vivían como nómadas, arrastrando araveles tirados por hallas, en un largo peregrinaje que no parecía tener otro objeto que alejarse de los humanos. Los llamaban shems y los temían casi tanto como los despreciaban.

Eran orgullosos en su creencia de estar conservado un sagrado legado. Pero lo que atesoraban con tanto mimo no eran más que recuerdos pervertidos, mitos y cuentos de ancianos que apenas si conservaban un rastrojo de verdad. Veneraban a los Evanuris, contando erradas leyendas sobre ellos. Sólo recordaban el nombre verdadero de dos o tres sus falsos dioses, pero Solas descubrió que él aparecía en su mitología con el apodo que sus enemigos le habían puesto. _Fen’Harel, el Lobo Terrible_. Quienes creían en su existencia hablaban de él a los niños de sus clanes para enseñarles a temerlo, al dios tramposo que había traicionado al resto de sus congéneres. _“Que el Lobo Terrible te lleve_ ” era una de sus maldiciones más graves.

Y sin embargo, erigían estatuas con forma de lobo en sus lugares sagrados, con la esperanza de aplacarlo y de asustar a sus enemigos. Todos, sin excepción, llevaban vallaslin que imponían a sus jóvenes desde muy temprana edad. Era una manera de honrar a sus dioses y de diferenciarlos de los elfos urbanos, a los que despreciaban por haberse apartado de las tradiciones.

Durante un tiempo Solas los estudió, aferrándose a la esperanza de encontrar en ellos algo digno. Una conexión, aunque fuese lejana, con los elfos antiguos. Pero toda su sociedad se apoyaba en un sistema de creencias totalmente equivocado, que se resistían a cambiar.

Se dijo que debía intentar educarlos, que era lo menos que les debía. Se aproximó a varios clanes y habló largo y tendido con sus custodios, para tratar de enseñarles al menos una pequeña parte de toda la sabiduría y nobleza que habían perdido. Pero ninguno quiso escucharle. Lo tomaban por un loco o un mentiroso. A menudo lo despidieron con cajas destempladas. Los más amables lo invitaban a pasar la noche con ellos, pero en cuanto se iba, olvidaban todo lo que les había contado.

Con el tiempo se desesperó y consideró la posibilidad de rendirse. En su peregrinación había llegado hasta unas tierras al norte de la antigua Elvhenan, a las que los humanos llamaban Marcas Libres. Por allí vagaban varios clanes dalishianos.

Solas descubrió a un clan llamado Lavellan que parecía más abierto que el resto. Lejos de esconderse de los humanos, trabaron ciertas relaciones comerciales con ellos. Pensó que su actitud tolerante podría conllevar una disposición a escuchar sus palabras y que tal vez merecía la pena realizar un último intento.

Su custodia, una elfa llamada Deshanna Istimaethoriel, fue amable y prometió considerar lo que le había confiado, pero él sabía que mentía. No le invitó a permanecer con ellos a pesar de que había anochecido, aunque Solas tampoco tenía interés en quedarse.

Dejó el clan disgustado y furioso consigo mismo por su necedad, reafirmándose en su idea de recuperar Elvhenan como fuera. Después de todo, los elfos actuales brillaban como luciérnagas: apenas un breve destello de luz en medio de la larga noche. No eran nada que mereciera la pena salvar.

Se alejaba por el bosque en el que el clan había establecido su campamento cuando escuchó una risa infantil. Un sonido que por un momento le trasladó a Arlathan, donde los niños elfos jugaban con los espíritus y construían pequeños palacios de juguete con el pensamiento para luego derribarlos con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Las risas de los niños eran lo único que no había cambiado.

Poseído por un ataque de nostalgia, Solas siguió sus sonidos. A medida que se aproximaba, escuchó también la voz adulta de una mujer elfa, apenas un susurro en sus oídos, cargada de dulzura.

Deslizándose entre los árboles y al cobijo de un gran arbusto, Solas espió la escena que se desarrollaba en un claro cercano. Tres niños elfos se sentaban en torno a una estatua de piedra gris con la forma de un lobo. Frente a ellos, una elfa maga, a juzgar por su habilidad por hacer brotar una llama de la palma de su mano, encendía unos cirios repartidos por el pedestal de la figura, en medio del anochecer. Cuando acabó con su labor, puso los brazos en jarras y se volvió hacia los niños que la observaban, fascinados.

—Bien, ¿de quién ha sido la idea de venir aquí solos? —preguntó, y aunque trataba de adoptar una expresión severa, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa mal disimulada —¿Es cosa tuya, Atisha?

A pesar de la creciente oscuridad, Solas pudo atisbar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña al asentir tímidamente. La sonrisa de la elfa se hizo más amplía y cuando se acuclilló frente a la pequeña, su rostro quedó iluminado por las velas que acababa de encender.

Un intricado vallaslin se entrelazaba en su frente y descendía por sus sienes hasta la altura de la mandíbula. Bajo su boca, una línea recta descendía por la barbilla y se perdía en el cuello de su túnica. Solas lo reconoció como una versión alterada del tatuaje original que usaban los esclavos consagrados a June y experimentó una honda tristeza al encontrar esa marca desfigurando un rostro por lo demás hermoso. La elfa tenía unos luminosos ojos violáceos y una caballera rubia peinada hacia un lado, pues llevaba el otro lateral de su cráneo rapado.

Había algo en ella que atrapaba la mirada de Solas, aunque no sabría decir qué.

—Hanin dijo que no nos atreveríamos a venir hasta aquí de noche y tocar la estatua de Fen’Harel. Aseguraba que, si lo hacíamos, el Lobo Terrible aparecería y se nos llevaría —explicó la niña.

—Yo le dije que era un mentiroso —terció un niño elfo —Mi madre dice que mientras le hagamos ofrendas, Fen’Harel no nos hará daño. Así que Hanin nos desafió a que lo demostráramos.

—Sabía que era una mala idea —añadió, la tercera criatura que componía el grupo —No quería venir pero Atisha y Nehn me convencieron.

—Pero yo tenía razón —se defendió Atisha —he tocado la estatua y el Lobo Terrible no ha venido.

La elfa los escuchó pacientemente, mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más evidente.

—¿Sabéis por qué esta estatua de Fen’Harel está aquí? Para protegernos de los malos espíritus. —les explicó, poniéndose en pie —No os hará ningún daño y no tenéis por qué temerle. Pero no debéis pasear solos por el bosque cuando anochece. Si queréis volver a ver al Lobo, decídmelo y yo os acompañaré.

A Solas no le pasó por alto que se refirió a él como el Lobo ( _sólo_ Lobo), ni tampoco prohibió a los niños acercarse a él, como hacían en todos los clanes que había conocido. Ella no lo utilizó como un villano de cuento para aleccionar a los más pequeños. Incluso se ofreció a llevarlos a visitarlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, no parecía contagiada de las ignorantes supersticiones de los dalishianos, al menos no de todas. Lo más probable era que no creyera en la existencia del elfo que la observaba cobijado en la espesura del bosque.

Había algo sabio en ella, un rescoldo de Arlathan prendado en su límpida mirada. Su alma era más antigua que la del resto de elfos que había encontrado en ese nuevo mundo. Y a Solas le intrigó.

Mientras la observaba guiar con manos afectuosas a los tres niños elfos de vuelta al campamento, Solas pensó que no todos los elfos eran simples luciérnagas. Al menos había una que brillaba como una estrella.

Cuando el eco de sus pasos y la algarabía de la charla infantil desaparecieron entre los árboles, el Lobo Terrible se levantó y abandonó el bosque.

Pero en su interior guardaba la certeza de que, tal vez, hubiese algo que mereciera la pena salvar en ese mundo nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta está inspirada en una conversación con Solas de DA:I que sólo salta si eres elfo/a y tienes muy bajo el nivel de aprobación de nuestro querido Egg. En ella le puedes reprochar su actitud respecto a los elfos y Solas comenta que durante un tiempo intentó enseñarles pero ellos lo ignoraban, tildándolo de loco o mentiroso.
> 
> Se me ocurrió que esa gira de predicación, pudo encontrarse con la inquisidora, antes de que fuera la inquisidora :) Como ella no le conoce cuando se topa con él en el valle del Templo de Andraste no podía pasar gran cosa así que esto va más sobre Arlathan que sobre Solavellan, pero tenía que escribirlo después de que Trespasser me rompiera el cerebro y el alma.
> 
> Si alguien lo ha leído, agradecería saber su opinión :)
> 
> Con mucho cariño, Dry.


End file.
